The number and variety of applications for systems and devices that use depth sensing cameras are increasing. Accordingly, it is anticipated that multiple instances of depth cameras may be used within the same environment which can result in interference in depth camera operations.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.